I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for structuring and decoding transmissions conducted in a wireless communication environment.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-input-single-output (SISO), multiple-input-single-output (MISO), single-input multiple-output (SIMO), or a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) system.
In various wireless communication system deployments, devices can receive assignments for resources on which to transmit or receive information via grants and/or other suitable messaging. Conventionally, a device operating in a wireless communication does not have advance knowledge of configuration parameters (e.g., bandwidth parameters, antenna configurations, channel configurations, etc.) by which grant messaging is to be provided to the device. Accordingly, a device expecting a grant from a network can utilize blind decoding and/or other techniques for testing or otherwise checking multiple hypotheses associated with potential grant messaging. However, in the event that blind decoding generates multiple hypotheses corresponding to a grant message and/or other control signaling, it is possible for an associated device to falsely detect valid control signaling. Such false positives obtained from the blind decoding process can, in turn, adversely impact the performance of the device and/or the communication system as a whole. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for reducing the occurrence of and/or mitigating the effects of false positives in the blind decoding process as performed by a device in a wireless communication system.